Fantasy Meeting
by tvfanatic87
Summary: When Rachel starts NYADA she does so realizing that things will never work out with Finn. When she meets Brody Weston in the co ed bathroom, she allows him to teach her exactly what it means to be a grown woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Something that came to me while I was bored at work, I'm still working on Maybe I can ease the ache, but this is something to help jumpstart my creative juices. I don't own glee, if I did Brody wouldn't have been tossed aside the way he was.

* * *

As amazing as the busy streets and bright city lights were, sometimes, like tonight, New York City was just dreary and bleak. Rachel Berry lay in bed just staring up at the ceiling as the pain pattered at her small dorm room window. Her roommate, a girl she hadn't even met, had finally fallen asleep after some strenuous 'activities' with her latest fling. Rachel reminded herself to order some noise canceling headphones when she got up the next day.

She had been having trouble sleeping since she got to New York and that was mostly due to the amount of thinking she had been doing. She hated Finn for putting her on the train on the day that was supposed to be her wedding day, but at the same time she knew it was for the best. She was bound for a bright future and he was going to be stuck in little old Lima for the rest of his life. She'd be winning Tony's and he'd be putting his two and a half kids to bed in the house with the picket fence while his suburban wife did laundry and cleaned house. Their futures just didn't match and as much as she loved him, one of them would've been unhappy no matter what.

Deciding to sneak to the bathroom to complete her nightly moisturizing routine, Rachel grabbed her bathroom bag and slid her robe on over her shorts and tank top. She slid her feet into her slippers and quietly made her way out of the room and down the hall. She didn't expect anyone to be in the coed bathrooms at 3 in the morning, despite the fact that she could hear the water running in the showers. She started her routine by washing her face to get all the oil and dirt out of her skin. If she was going to be an actress then she had to look as good as she could act, sing, and dance; something that no one else at the school apparently realized by the fact that she was constantly being made fun of for her routine.

Hearing the water shut off and the shower door start to open, Rachel practically jumped in surprise and turned to see who else was in the bathroom this late. Her eyes were met with the sight of a naked male figure, a gorgeous naked male figure and she felt her body hum at the sight. She had always believed that women enjoy and want sex as much as men do and it had been a long time since she had been with anyone. She could see everything, a very impressive everything, and it seemed like it had been 30 minutes, but was probably only a second or two before she pulled her eyes away.

The man wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to her with a half smile/ half smirk on his face. "You a freshman?" He asked her and she bit her lip gently, trying to hide the blush on her face and her growing arousal. His voice was deep and husky and she glanced over to get a better look at his face. His eyes were the prettiest blue she had ever seen and she was entranced by everything about him, her panties now wet. "Yeah. Rachel Berry." She offered smiling at him. He told her his name was Brody Weston and that he was a junior studying musical theater. They talked about their moisturizing routines and she found him incredibly charming. She knew he was probably a player, but she couldn't help the fact that she wanted him.

Her mind was creating images of what being with him would be like and that train of thought was not helping her out at the moment. The bottle in her hand slipped and clattered into the sink and she saw him glance up and down at her through the corner of her eye. Snapping herself out of her daydream she picked the bottle up and started rubbing the lotion on her face, her eyes betraying her when they drifted over to him again. As her eyes took in his waist she could see the outline of his length beneath the fabric. It looked like it had hardened and that sent another wave of desire through her. Had she really caused that? He was a junior who had probably had his share of New York women and for some reason he was reacting to her.

She glanced away again and felt his strong hands around her waist before she even had the urge to look over again. His hot breath was on her neck and she felt herself shiver in delight. "Do you want me?" He whispered seductively and she couldn't help but nod in the affirmative. His hands drifted to the tie of her robe as his mouth dropped to her neck to plant kisses there. Rachel couldn't control the whimper that escaped her mouth as he slid her robe off and the heat of his hands soaked into her skin. He took a half step forward so that his body was pressed against her back and she could feel his straining length under the towel.

Feeling a wave of confidence knowing that he wanted her, she turned around and kissed him passionately as her hands fell to the edge of the towel. She was aching to have him inside of her and it needed to be soon. Brody lifted her up and set her on the edge of the sink as they continued to kiss and explore each other's mouths. His hands slid under the edge of her shirt and he pulled back wanting permission to take it off. She sent him a smile and reattached her lips to his for a moment as her shirt was pulled over her head, leaving her top bare. He glanced down and groaned causing her to giggle slightly. She loved knowing that he could affect someone she had just met like this; especially since it had taken so long for her to catch anyone's eye in Lima.

Rachel felt Brody lift her back up into his arms, their chests pressed together. Her nipples hardened and she whimpered at the contact as he carried her back to the showers and pressed her against the wall outside them as he reached in to turn the water on. She smirked knowing that he was going to give her what they both needed and her fingers slipped between them to undo his towel so that it would fall to the floor. He noticed and kissed her again, his hands moving along her butt just slightly so he could pull the rest of her clothes off as their hips ground together. "Mmmm." She moaned her body soaked with her arousal. She knew at this point she wouldn't even need any foreplay, it had been that long and she was so attracted to the man kissing her.

Once her clothes were lying on the ground next to his towel he carried her into the shower and she whimpered at the feeling of his naked body pressed into hers. "Need you." She mumbled as her mouth pressed open mouthed kisses to his neck and chest. He was hard and long and she knew he'd fill her completely and that was something she desperately needed. His fingers traced patterns on her thigh and she hissed his name, needing more than just a gentle touch as contact.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear seductively and her hips bucked towards him in reaction. She didn't know how to say what she wanted and she thought it was pretty obvious. "Do you want me to fuck you. If so you have to say it." He told her. Her voice let out a low whine and she grumbled hating that he wasn't inside of her yet.

"Please." She breathed, her arousal now dripping down her thighs she needed him that badly.

"You're soaked." He commented and she could feel him twitch between her legs. "You still have to tell me if you want me to fuck you." His voice was practically a growl and her fingers slipped around to his back and her nails dug into his skin.

"Fuck me." She whispered weakly trying to arch her hips against his for some friction.

"You can do better than that." He growled into her ear and she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted unless she obeyed.

"Brody fuck me." She demanded looking directly into his eyes. She gasped when he thrust into her, no hesitation and no forgiveness. He did pause for a moment, so that they could both adjust to each other and she whimpered at the feeling of being stretched around him. "Move please." She begged, shifting her hips slightly as she needed the friction and pleasure that he could provide.

He nodded and pounded in and out of her relentlessly as she continued to clench around him each time he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He filled her completely and stretched her so much that it was almost painful. She had never been with someone who made her feel the way that he could. "Brody!" She nearly screamed as her body keened against his as she approached the edge of the ever looming cliff in from of her. She needed to cum and she needed to feel him join her as they rode out their pleasure.

She felt him lift one of her legs over his shoulder, changing the position so that he could slide even deeper inside of her. She cried out as the new angle caused her to explode around him in the best orgasm she had ever experienced. As her muscles continued to flutter around him she could feel him swell just a bit larger as his warm and sticky semen coated the inside of her pussy.

As their bodies relaxed, he let her leg fall from his shoulder and he slid out of her, just holding her up until she could get her feet under her. "That was…" She started before deciding to just lean up and kiss him. "I wouldn't mind doing that again." She mumbled not sure what to call this besides a hook up. He kissed her back and nodded, cocky smirk on his face. "You let me know anytime you have an itch that needs scratched." He whispered; voice even deeper post orgasm if that was possible.

He stepped out of the shower and she heard the bathroom door shut a few minutes later. Rachel just stood under the water for another few minutes, letting her achy muscles rest before she stepped out and walked over to her stuff, just wrapping herself in her robe. She saw that makeup bag was now sitting on the counter and she opened the little pocket mirror to see a phone number written in eye liner. Grinning to herself she grabbed her stuff and headed back to her room, thinking about the new friend with benefits she had gained in on a rainy night in New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Rachel had hooked up with Brody Weston in the coed bathroom showers. Sure they had class together, but she had yet to get him alone so that she could have sex with him again since then. Every time she saw him her body started to ache and she had spent many nights alone in bed while her roommate fucked someone just touching herself to the thoughts of the way Brody felt inside of her.

When she woke up Tuesday morning her need for him was particularly bad and since she couldn't take care of the problem due to her roommate being awake she decided to head over to the classroom buildings to try and dance off the problem. The studio was empty and she headed inside and over to the bar to warm up. Hearing the door open, she looked over to see Brody standing in the doorway, loose pants on his hips and a shirt thrown over his shoulder along with a duffle bag.

"Hey Rach." He greeted her and she smiled back. He was genuinely a nice person to be around and he made her feel good about herself. That was beyond the fact that he was incredibly gorgeous and gave her the best sex of her life. She smiled at him and then looked back at the bar trying to not focus on how much she needed to be touched. Brody dropped his bag and headed over to the bar next to her to start stretching himself and she couldn't control the whimper that escaped her mouth while watching him.

He looked over at her and could see the desire in her eyes and it caused him to instantly become erect knowing that she wanted him again. Stepping away from her he went over and locked the door knowing that classes didn't start for another two hours and that no one was over here this early. Then he flipped the lights off and moved back over to her, sliding his hands around her waist as she stretched with one leg up on the bar.

"How much have you wanted me?" He asked as his hands fingered the sheer material of her dance shirt. She was wearing a skirt and tights and she needed him to take them off of her.

"A lot." She admitted, loving how he brought out a confidant side of her. "I woke up this morning completely soaked and I couldn't do anything about it." She told him. "Do you think you could help me out?" She asked her voice dropping as she looked back at him with hopeful eyes. She heard him groan and pull at her skirt and tights.

"If you want me then it's going to be hard and I'm going to stretch you into as many different positions as possible." He growled pulling the fabric down her legs, revealing her soaked flesh. She nodded willingly and reached back to tug at his pants, needing to feel him.

"How do you want me first?" She asked, willing to do whatever he wanted as long as she got to feel him inside of her again. She didn't move, waiting to hear his instructions, dripping at the thought of all the different ways he could choose to take her. She heard him shed his pants and boxers before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Put your other leg up just like this one is." He told her. She realized why he had placed his arm there, knowing she'd fall if he didn't support her. Using him behind her and her own hands she moved her body into some sort of a split, feeling him behind her. It was uncomfortable, but she knew the pleasure she was about to get was totally worth it and she groaned when she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. He slid into her roughly and the fact that her thighs weren't in the way allowed him to slid in as deep as he physically could. He hadn't stretched her quite this much before and she swore she was about to cum just from the depth he could get with this position. That and the fact that she was under his control had her body ready to spasm.

He slid in and out of her three times before she couldn't hold back the orgasm any longer and she squeezed down tight around him. She still wanted more though and she knew he'd give it to her because he hadn't gotten off yet. Guiding her legs off the bar he set her on her feet and she wondered how he'd take her next.

He led her across the room to where there was some scaffolding and lifted her up so that her body was sitting in the V, her legs wrapped around the metal. He had just taken her from behind and this time she was spread open facing him. "You need to support yourself." He told her, letting her know that he wasn't going to help her at all this time. She nodded just needing to feel him again and he quickly thrust up to the hilt again. Then he pulled out just to the tip and she whined needing him to enter her again. She wanted to touch him but this position wouldn't let her if she didn't want to fall.

"Brody!" She pleaded and he quickly moved again, roughly pounding inside of her. He was bringing her so much pleasure and she knew the studio was sound proof so she started to scream out his name as her body reacted to him. This time he came before she did and once again shot deep inside of her leaving her feeling sticky and on edge. She needed to cum again, but he was soft inside of her and she knew that wasn't going to do it.

Brody helped her down and moved to get dressed leaving Rachel completely confused. "I'm going to work you to the edge, but not over multiple times today." He told her causing her to wonder what the hell he was thinking and debating on whether to whine that, he wasn't being fair when he spoke again. "And then when I fuck you again tonight you'll cum harder than you ever have. Maybe you'll even squirt for me." He smirked, kissing her gently and then leaving the room.

Brody had fingered her in Carmen's class while they were supposed to be working on a group project and then ate her out in the showers after dinner, but as promised he hadn't let her cum. Rachel was so on edge and was tempted to take care of herself knowing that it wouldn't take much. However she was good and at 9pm sharp she heard a knock on her door, grateful that her roommate was gone for once. Brody kissed her and locked the door behind them as soon as she opened it and he stepped in the room.

He guided her back onto her bed and moved on top of her. "I believe I owe you an orgasm." He whispered lowly into her ear as he stripped her clothes off without a second thought. Before she even realized that he was naked, he was deep inside of her and she was moaning his name. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and she whimpered already being close to the edge in under a minute.

"Your pussy feels so good around my cock. You're so hot and wet. I can't wait for you to squirt your juices around me." He whispered in her ear. Rachel never knew that words could affect her as much as his were right now and she curled her toes knowing that she was almost there. Her stomach was tight with desire and she could feel it about to snap.

It did just that when Brody reached down and stroked her clit the second he arched his hips and hit her g-spot. "BRODY!" She screamed, not caring if the whole building could hear her. Her body was pumping out her fluids and she didn't even notice that he had pulled out of her and was now lapping them up eagerly. She just kept cumming and cumming and she felt like she was going to pass out from the pressure of his tongue and the way her orgasm hit her full force.

She had never felt that way before and she knew that his teasing had been well worth it. Sighing contentedly she ran her fingers through his hair as he moved up her bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"Did you enjoy today?" He asked her and she nodded glad that he was pushing her boundaries because she was finding that she liked a lot of things that her ex never would have tried and never would have been successful at him he had.

"Please tell me that I won't have to go another week without having you." She begged knowing that she'd go crazy if she didn't get to have him inside of her more frequently.

"How about Saturday?" He asked. "There's a party, I'll take you and then I'll show you just how fun drunk sex can be." He offered, pecking her lips and walking out the door knowing she couldn't say no to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday came quickly and Rachel was getting ready to go to the party with Brody. She wanted to look sexy and had already spent a few hours digging through her closet for something to wear. She really needed to get a move on, or she'd be making him wait, something she knew probably wasn't a good idea if she wanted him to please her tonight. Deciding to take a break from searching for clothes, she plugged in her curling iron and started on her makeup. Giving herself smoky eyes and red lips she fixed her hair into great big loopy curls. Smiling at herself she knew she'd have him hard before they even started drinking.

She walked back over to her closet and decided to pick one piece at a time. She found a tight black skirt that made her butt look incredible and then spotted a red halter top that showed just an inch of her stomach. Sliding both items on, she paired them with some red "fuck me" heels and after glancing at herself in the mirror knew she was ready to go. As she was making sure she had everything she'd need in her purse she heard a knock on the door and moved to let Brody in.

He had on a pair of low rise jeans that hugged his hips in an incredible way. He was also wearing a power blue faded tee that made his eyes stand out even more. She glanced at him approvingly and grabbed her bag.

"Wow, you look hot Rach." He whispered in her ear as they walked.

"Well you did promise me some hot drunken sex, so I figured I'd dress up to make sure you didn't ditch me for some other girl." Rachel teased back, tossing her hair over her shoulder to make him catch a whiff of her perfume. She heard a soft groan in response and knew she was succeeding at making him want her the way she wanted him.

"I am definitely going to get you drunk, and I am definitely going to take you amongst all those people." He growled, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist. She bit her lip and smiled, loving the chemistry that radiated between them.

They reached the party and Brody was instantly greeted by some of the guys who commented on the 'babe' on his arm. Brody just smirked and led her to the kitchen where the booze was. He didn't take her to be a beer type of girl so he mixed some bottled fruit punch with some vodka, taking a sip to make sure it wasn't too strong before handing it to her and pouring himself a cup of beer. She thanked him and took a sip, the alcohol sliding down her throat easily, the drink much better than what she had at her disaster of a party a few years prior.

After downing her drink quickly she pulled Brody over to the makeshift dance floor. She needed to feel his body against hers, the anticipation of him taking her making her wet. He pulled her butt back against his hips and she ground against his hard member. He dropped his mouth to her neck and she hissed, loving the harsh sensation of him making her skin bruise.

Throughout the night they continued to drink, actions getting more brash, not caring that they were surrounded by other people. They needed each other and that was the only thing they could focus on.

Around 1am, they found themselves in a darkened corner of the apartment. They weren't completely out in the open, but anyone could still see them if they just looked over there carefully. Rachel didn't care though, alcohol clouding her judgement. She needed Brody, their constant flirting and teasing had acted as foreplay. Now though, Brody had her pressed against the wall, his tongue battling with hers for dominance as his hands caressed the exposed skin of her stomach.

"Fuck me Brody." She whimpered when she pulled away to breathe. She could feel him hard as a rock against her stomach and it made her ache with desire. He growled into her ear at her words and hiked her hips around his waist, her skirt being pushed up so that it was no longer covering anything. Rachel's hands ran over his back and chest, one falling to unbutton his jeans and free him from their confinement.

Feeling his bare cock beneath his jeans nearly made Rachel orgasm. Knowing that he had gone commando so that he could fuck her like this had her dripping down her thighs. He pressed a forceful kiss to her lips as he slid a hand between them to pull her panties aside and thrust to the hilt inside of her in one motion. If he hadn't been kissing her she would have screamed, giving away their location and actions to everyone else at the party.

Brody started pounding into her, the sex was never gentle with them, it was always needy and rough, just the way she wanted it. She could feel him bottoming out inside of her and she hissed each time he hit that deep spot inside of her. The way he was moving was painful, but it mixed with the pleasure in a way that made it feel so right. "Brody." She whimpered into his mouth. He never let up and she felt her head start to go foggy as the pleasure rushed through her in waves.

Her body clenched around him tightly and he came inside of her in spurts that made her feel sticky and oh so naughty for just fucking him in a room full of people. She could feel their juices sliding down her thighs as he set her back on her feet and readjusted himself in his jeans. "We should call a cab and head back to the dorms." He murmured, voice low. Rachel nodded and followed him again, smell of sex clinging to her body. "You can crash with me so you don't wake your roommate." He continued causing Rachel to smile at the fact that she was getting to spend the entire night with him. She knew they were nothing more than friends with benefits, but she was looking forward to adding cuddling after sex to the list of benefits.


	4. Author's Note

I do have another chapter written. I just need to type it up but it should be out within the next day or so. Thank you for your patience. I love every single one of you that has read my stuff.


End file.
